


[Podfic] Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows

by evil_whimsey



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/132267">Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood">tweedisgood</a>.</p>
<p>Available as mp3 download on Dropbox.<br/>Author's summary:  <i>Watson sees a vision of his dead brother on All Hallows' Eve. Holmes investigates, because there is no such thing as a ghost.</i><br/>Title is from John Milton's "Comus, a Masque"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/132267) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



> Reader's notes:
> 
> This story was recorded as part of the [Case Story Podfic challenge](http://casestory.livejournal.com/39015.html) over on LJ. Special thanks for the illustration go to [sc_fossil on LJ](http://sc-fossil.livejournal.com/profile), who also has an AO3 account [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK).
> 
> I chose this story for the challenge quite simply because the prose grabbed me right between the eyeballs and wouldn't let go. The narrative voice is just exactly right; tweedisgood knows where Arthur Conan Doyle lives, and she rings him up so very well. I honestly urge you to go over and read her work, it will be time well spent.

**Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows podfic** : 32:16 Runtime, 30MB MP3 [Download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wmk24510plyjdv1/CallingShapes_MP3.mp3)


End file.
